Yours To Hold
by Aeris Leonheart
Summary: TFA fic inspirsed by the song Yours To Hold by Skillet. Some what AU-ish, may contian spoilers. More plot details inside. Pairings: OP/BA Blurr/OC Sentinel/OC ? There may also be slash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Blurr ran through the tunnel trying to find a way out, but every exit was blocked before he could reach it. He eventually found himself trapped with nowhere to go. Then the next thing he knew the walls began to close in on him. Panicked, he tried to push one of the walls back. His effort was in vain. He felt agonizing pain as the walls began crushed him and then everything went black.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Blurr screamed as he woke up in a medical center on Cybertron, with Red Alert trying to calm him down. It took Blurr a few moments to realize where he was. He was lying in one of the hospital's recharge berths and he noticed that his body looked slightly different. The frame was the same with the exception that the big shoulders and the chest plate that were part of his vehicle mode were missing.

"Well, at least you're finally awake" Red Alert said to him. "It looks like the transfer was successful."

"Transfer?" Blurr asked in confusion. Then he realized that being crushed wasn't a just a horrible nightmare, it really happened.

"Longarm! Longarmisthetraitor!" he shouted, remembering who it was that had him crushed.

"Calm down" the femme medic told him. "We know who the traitor is, and don't worry he was captured and he's in the stockades now"

"Whatabout-"Blurr began to say, but then Red Alert interrupted him.

"Shhh Clam down. The war is over, you can relax."

Hyper sat in her apartment playing around with a purple pinwheel. The blue Autobot femme was glad that the war was finally over, but at the moment Hyper didn't really feel like celebrating. The war may be over, but she wondered if life would ever be the same, mostly because at the moment, she was missing Blurr. She hadn't heard any news about what happened to him in quite a while, ands it felt weird knowing that someone you loved and known for a really long time could be gone forever. But she didn't want to think he was dead. She looked at the pinwheel in her hand and remembered when he gave it to her, which was also the last time she saw him.

Because of the communication problems, plus with a double agent on the loose, Hyper's sister Ultraviolet, who is also a member of the Elite Guard, went in person to how Blurr was doing on gathering Intel on the Decepticons and Hyper tagged along for the ride. When they arrived on Earth, they scanned these race cars for their new alt-modes. Ultraviolet scanned a violet colored car with a yellow flame design, while Hyper scanned one with a blue and black checkered design.

At the time when they meet up with Blurr, he didn't have much information on the double agent, so at the most he was able to report on the progress of Optimus Prime and his team. Hyper wanted to stay check out the rest of the planet, but Ultraviolet told her that they had to get back to Cybertron as soon as possible and that now wasn't a good time to be sightseeing. But before they left, Blurr gave Hyper a pinwheel that he found. He found it kind of interesting, and thought she might like it too. After accepting the pinwheel, she gave him a kiss on the check before they parted ways.

As Hyper wonder if she would ever see her boyfriend, again a call came in from Ultraviolet. "Hype are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here" Hyper responded. "What's up?"

"I was finally able to find out more information on Blurr" Ultraviolet said.

"Has he been found?"

"Yes, he was found…but he was found in the garbage shoot and he had been crushed into a cube."

"Is he…"

"No, they found his spark still intact inside the cube. Fortunately for him the incinerator was offline for repairs. He's being treated at the Elite Guard Medical Center. Do you want me come get you so you can see him?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, I'll be there in a few cycles."

"Did you really have to drag me along?" Bumblebee complained to Optimus as the two of them entered the mental health factuality on Cybertron.

"You want to make up with Wasp, don't you?" Optimus asked the yellow mini-bot.

"Sure, I do, but most likely he still hates me" said Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee-"

"I know, I know, stop making excuses."

The two were then escorted to the room where Wasp, who was now Waspinator was being kept, that had two guards in front of the door. "We have him restrained, but I will be going in with you two will these guards to be on the safe side" the femme doctor that escorted them said. Optimus nodded and they enter the room where Waspinator was being held. Not only was he in stasis cuffs, they also had his torso and wings restrained to the wall as well. It was pretty apparent that they went to extreme measures to make sure he wouldn't escape.

The second Optimus and Bumblebee entered the room, Waspinator noticed Bumblebee, and began struggling to get free. "Waspinator will get Bumble-bot!"

Bumblebee freaked out, quickly hid behind Optimus. Optimus rolled his optics, but figured he might as well take care of what he came for. "Wasp-pinator, clam down, I just want to ask you a question. Do you know where Blackarachnia is?"

The mention of Blackarachnia's name only made Waspinator angrier. "Waspinator will get revenge on Spider-bot! Spider-bot betrayed Waspinator!"

"Please, answer my question, do you know where she is?" asked Optimus.

"Waspinator think that Spider-bot still on Earth. When Waspinator is free Waspinator will slag spider-bot!"

"Do you remember the last place you saw her?" asked Optimus.

But Waspinator just kept on ranting and raving about getting revenge. Based off what Waspinator said, Optimus figured that Blackarachnia's might still be alive somewhere on Earth and was probably still trying to figure out a way to restore her body back to normal. Optimus then turned his attention to Bumblebee who was still cowering behind him. "Bumblebee is there anything you would like to say to Waspinator?" he asked the mini-bot.

"Oh right" said Bumblebee still feeling a little afraid of Waspinator. Bumblebee gulped and stepped out from behind Optimus to talk to Waspinator. "Hey Wasp, err… Waspinator long time no see" said Bumblebee nervously.

"Waspinator not forgive Bumble-bot!"

"But didn't you forgive me once?"

Waspinator's expression softened. "Wasp forgive Bumble-bot"

"Really?" asked Bee.

But then Waspinator had a relapse, and screamed, "But Waspinator doesn't!" He began once again to struggle against the status cuffs and straps that were keeping him restrained. The femme doctor, known as Psyche then quickly used a small amount of EMP to sedate the raging techno-organic.

"Hmm, it seems like Bumblebee here is capable of getting through to Wasp here." Psyche said. "You know I think it might help him if come here every day and try talking to him."

"Are you serious?" asked Bumblebee.

"You do want to make amends, don't you?" Optimus asked.

Bumblebee sighed. "Alright, I'll do it"

The two of them then left. "So what are you going to now Boss-bot?" asked Bumblebee.

"I think I'll make a trip back to Earth."

Meanwhile, the council was trying to decide what they should do with Sentinel Prime. Around the time of Megatron's capture, Ultra Magnus had fully recovered from the injuries given to him by Shockwave was placed back in power. The council did not like how Sentinel ran things as Magnus and wanted to convince Ultra Magnus to demote him. Though Ultra Magnus felt that Sentinel still had a lot to learn about being leader, and still needed to learn to listen to his team mates. He decided to give Sentinel one more chance. So Ultra Magnus and the council decided to send Sentinel on a mission with one of the Elite Guard's diplomats, and based on his performance on the mission, will determine whether or not he will keep his position as a Prime. But of course the council had their agenda with this plan. They hoped while Sentinel was away they could present Ultra Magnus with enough evidence to convince him to demote Sentinel.

**A.N.: **_Okay this is my first TFA fanfic, and it will be somewhat AU-ish. As for Blurr, since I saw the official art of his spark inside the cube, I decided to use this as method to include him in the story. Sorry if this 1__st__ chapter isn't really great. I just want to get the stage set for the rest of fic with this. I would go into more detail, but I don't want to give away too much._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day…

Blurr stepped out of the Elite Guard Medical center to find Hyper waiting outside for him. By then there had been enough work done on his body to make it look the way it did before.

The other day, Hyper wasn't allowed to see him while he was still in recovery, but she was able to get the time when he would be released. Blurr was surprised to see her, but it was a good surprise. Both Blurr and Hyper smiled and then kissed.

"I missed you "Hyper said.

"Samehere" Blurr said while blushing a little.

"Looks like things can finally get back to normal" Hyper said, and then she remembered something. "Oh right, my sister is going on a mission today! Why don't we go see her off?"

"Alright" answered Blurr.

"Race you there!" Then Hyper quickly zoomed off.

"Hey!" Blurr yelled then started running to catch up to her. As Blurr was running, he saw a large door closing before him. Scared, he stopped in his tracks, but then he realized that he wasn't in the tunnels. Once Hyper noticed that Blurr had stopped she went over to where he was standing.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked him.

"Noreason….Minifwejustwalkthere?" he asked.

"Are you feeling alright?" Hyper asked.

"I'mfine. Whydoyouask?"

Before Hyper could respond, they heard someone call out, "Hey Blurr!" and the two looked to see a yellow mini-bot coming towards them.

"Bumblebee?" Blurr said at the sight of the yellow bot.

"Friend of yours?" Hyper asked.

"JuastabotImetonEarth" Blurr answered.

"Nice to see you're okay Zippy" Bumblebee said to Blurr when he got up to the two speed bots.

"Don'tcallmeZippy!"

Hyper giggled. "I don't know, I think it would make a cute nickname for you"

"Nowlookwhatyoudid" Blurr said to Bee.

"Well anyway," Bumblebee said not really sure what Blurr just said. "Who's the femme?"

"She'smygirlfriend"

"What?"

"I'm Hyper, and Blurr is my boyfriend" Hyper introduced herself seeing as Bumblebee like many other bots had trouble understanding Blurr.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Bee said to Blurr and then whispered to Hyper, "How do you understand what he's saying?"

"Well, the more you hang around with him, the more you start to pick it up." Hyper replied.

Even though Hyper was in robot mode, Bumblebee could tell that Hyper's alt-mode was a form of race car, because he recognized the checkered design and the number 18 on Hyper's chest plate from a race car that he believed that he might have seen on television once back on Earth.

"Hey, have you ever been to Earth?" Bee asked the blue femme.

"Yeah, once but only for a short while." she answered.

"Are you a racer too?" Bee asked.

"You betcha!" said Hyper and then she noticed the time. "Oh slag! We gotta get going! Oh, and hey maybe we should race sometime?"

"Sounds good" said Bee. "See ya Hyper! See ya Zippy!"

"Don'tcallmeZippy!"

A few minutes later Blurr and Hyper arrived at the port where Ultraviolet's ship was making preparations for the mission.

"Hey Sis!" Hyper called out to Ultraviolet as soon as they spotted her.

"Had to bother me one more time before I left, didn't you?" Ultraviolet asked.

"Me? Bother you? Why I would never." Hyper said in her most innocent tone. But of course both Blurr and Ultraviolet knew what Hyper said was a complete lie. Hyper has been known to pester Ultraviolet while she was working.

"Anyway it's nice to see you back on your stabilizing servos, Agent Blurr" Ultraviolet said.

"Gladtobeback" replied Blurr.

'_And I still don't understand a word he says' _Ultraviolet thought to herself.

"Hey Jazz!" Hyper called out when she noticed that he was there too.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Jazz called back.

Before Hyper could answer the Jet Twins suddenly came out of nowhere and added, "What is up home girl?"

"Hey guys, I didn't know you'd be here too" Hyper exclaimed happily. "Well, Sis, it looks like you're gonna have fun on your mission."

"This isn't for fun, Hyper, this is a serious diplomatic mission" said Ultraviolet and then she sighed. "I am not looking forward to this mission."

"Why not?" asked Hyper. "Especially since you got fun-bots with you."

"Don't get me wrong, Jazz is a reliable and a skilled ninja and the twins are very capable for bots their age. But look who else is coming on this mission."

Hyper and Blurr looked in the direction that Ultraviolet was pointing in and they saw Sentinel Prime some distance away talking to Optimus.

"Sentinel is going too?" Hyper said.

"Yes, unfortunately…" said Ultraviolet.

"Dang, I feel sorry for you." Hyper said.

"Samehere" said Blurr.

Meanwhile Optimus was telling Sentinel about his plan to search for Blackarachnia. "I was going to see if you wanted to come too, but seeing that you have a mission-"

"Even if I didn't, I'm not interested in going. Face it Optimus, Elita is gone and she's never coming back."

"Despite what she is now, she is still our friend Sentinel, and as long as she is still functioning out there somewhere, I believe there's still hope for her" said Optimus.

"I still think it's a bad idea' said Sentinel. "Besides wouldn't you rather join the Elite Guard? Heck, I bet I could pull some strings to get you a place in there."

"Thanks for the offer, but I would rather earn my place in the Elite Guard" said Optimus.

"Oh come on, you're the one who captured Megatron, that's bound to get you in!" said Sentinel who was still feeling kind of jealous over that.

"That's true, but I want to do whatever I can to help Elita. Anyway, good luck on your mission."

"You too, I guess" said Sentinel and then Optimus walked away. Sentinel honestly did think that Optimus would just be wasting his time with this idea. To Sentinel, Elita-1 was dead, and even if Blackarachnia managed to become Elita-1 again, he knew he wouldn't be able to face her. Especially after all the things he said to her after he discovered that she had become a techno-organic.

"Hey SP, Come on! It's time to go!" Jazz called to Sentinel interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey, don't tell me what to do!" Sentinel; shouted back. "I'm in charge here!"

Meanwhile, Bumblebee had arrived at the mental hospital to pay Waspinator a visit. He felt a little nervous despite the fact there would be guards in the room with him. Though this time Bee brought some things with him which he hoped would make getting though to Wasp easier. Bumblebee entered Waspinator's room with the guards.

"H-Hi Wasp" Bumblebee said somewhat nervously.

Waspinator looked at Bumblebee, "Bumble-bot…"

From how Waspinator looked, Bumblebee wondered if they had given the large wasp some EMP before he came in, but he had to admit that Waspinator did look kind of miserable. Bumblebee found himself feeling a little bad for the techo-oragnic wasp, and he also found himself feeling a little a guilty since he was partly to blame for what happened to Wasp.

"So Wasp" said Bee trying to hide his nervousness. "Do you wanna play a videogame?"

Waspinator perked up at the mention of the videogame, but then he remembered how he couldn't win at the game he played on Earth.

"Stupid game!" He said out loud.

"Okay, I guess that's a no" said Bumblebee. And he thought that maybe it was too early to trust Waspinator with out the stasis cuffs on. Then Bee decided to try his back-up idea and pulled out his media player. "How about we watch a movie?"

"Movie?" asked Waspinator in confusion.

Bumblebee then used his media player to project a movie on the wall opposite from Waspinator and sat down to watch.

Meanwhile somewhere in space, Ultraviolet was piloting the ship while trying to retain her sanity while listening to Sentinel go on and on about how he believes that he's destined for greatness. She laid an optic on Jazz who sitting next to her. She could tell he was listening to some tunes he got from Earth, and couldn't hear a word that Sentinel was saying.

'_Lucky Bastard' _she thought to herself. Then she cringed because then Sentinel started to say how he thinks Ultra Magnus should retire and leave him as permeate Magnus. Ultraviolet then made a silent prayer to Primus that Ultra Magnus would live forever.

But then Sentinel stopped his ranting as soon as he noticed the area they were in on the navigation map. "Change course" said Sentinel.

"What?" Ultraviolet asked in surprise.

"Change course now, this area is forbidden!" shouted Sentinel.

"Cool your jets SP, we have clearance to enter this area" said Jazz who had turned off his music as soon he noticed the surprised look on Ultraviolet's face.

"And besides it's the fastest and safest way to Quintessa" added Ultraviolet.

Just as Sentinel was still about to insist they change course, their ship suddenly started to shake.

"We are under attack!" shouted Jetfire.

"We had been hit!" shouted Jetstorm.

"Who's attacking us?!" asked Sentinel.

"We do not know. Nothing is showing on our scanners" replied Jetstorm.

Then the ship took another hit, causing the power to go out and the ship began to fall towards the nearby planet.

"Oh slag!" shouted Ultraviolet.

"Brace yourselves for impact!" shouted Sentinel.


	3. Chapter 3

"Blackout you idiot! I told you to disable their ship! Not to shoot them down!"

"Sorry" Blackout apologized to his commander Strika. Strika, along with Blackout, Cyclonus, Spittor, and Oilslick had been in hiding since Megatron's capture. Many other Decepticons so far had either been captured or were in hiding like they were. So far Strika and the rest of Team Chaar have managed to avoid capture because they had equipped their ship with a cloaking device they had purchased from Swindle.

Strika knew that it was risky attacking an Elite Guard ship, but she knew that capturing Elite Guard members was their best chance to find out what they can about Megatron's fate after his capture, along with the fate of Strika's mate, Lugnut, who they heard was also captured.

"Well, there is a chance they might have survived the crash" said Cyclonus.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to check" said Strika. ""But remember, if you find any of them still functioning, do not terminate them. We need them online."

Meanwhile down on the nearby planet, the five Elite Guard Autobots had survived the crash. Jazz was able to soften the landing somewhat with Processor over Matter, but the ship still had quite a bit of damage on it.

"Is everyone alright?" Jazz asked.

"A little sore, but I'm fine" answered Ultraviolet.

"We are still functioning" replied the Jet Twins.

I'm alright" said Sentinel rubbing his head.

"Well, since we're all still functioning, let's see where we landed and check the damage on the ship" said Ultraviolet.

"Hey, you don't give the orders around here!" Sentinel shouted at her.

"Well excuse me for being the first to suggest what we do" Ultraviolet retorted.

"Respect my authority or I will have you court marshaled!" Sentinel shouted. "Anyway, Jetfire, Jetstorm, check out the damage on the ship."

"Yes Sentinel Prime, Sir" said the twins in unison and they went to go do as they were told.

Then Sentinel turned to Ultraviolet and Jazz. "You too come with me to see where we landed." Then he walked out of the ship.

"He only just repeated what I just said" said Ultraviolet angrily.

"Well when it comes to SP, that's the closest you're gonna, get to him taking a suggestion" said Jazz. Then the two of them followed Sentinel off the ship.

Sentinel knew where they were the second he got off the ship. _'Out of all the planets we had to crash land, why did it have to be this one?' _Sentinel thought to himself. It was the planet where him and Optimus had lost Elita-1, thus causing the rift between them lasted for over a 1000 stellar cycles. It was a planet that Sentinel had hoped that he would never have to return to.

"Does anyone have any idea what planet we're on?" asked Ultraviolet opening her Cybertronian-style parasol, which had the same color scheme as her alt-mode.

"Unfortunately, we're on a planet inhabited by giant spiders" said Sentinel.

"So you've been here before?' asked Ultraviolet. _'I wonder if this was the planet where Elita-1 was killed?'_ she thought. Back when she was a student at the academy, she had heard that Elita-1 died when she snuck off with Optimus and Sentinel to planet with giant spiders. Even though Ultraviolet didn't know Elita-1 every well, she still attended the funeral service to pay respects. To this day no one but Optimus and Sentinel knew the truth about what happened that day. Nobody else knew details, but it seems that most of the blame for what happened was mostly thrown at Optimus. Ultraviolet always had a feeling that it wasn't all Optimus' fault, and that Sentinel was also partly to blame for what happened. But she never really dwelled on it since it was none of her business.

"You could say that" Sentinel answered.

Meanwhile Optimus returned to Earth along with Sari via Space Bridge. After Megatron's capture, Sari had spent some time on Cybertron. During her time there some bots thought she was a freak while others thought she was fascinating. But even though she learned how to deal with some of the Autobots calling her a freak and found Cybertron to be pretty cool, she still felt kind of homesick and missed her dad. So when she heard that Optimus was heading back to Earth, she decided to go with him.

Fortunately for them the council was still debating on whether or not to take down the space bridge on Earth.

Once they arrived at the top of Sumdac Tower, Optimus told Sari to go on ahead and see her dad.

"Where are you going?" Sari asked.

"To Dinobot Island. I'll meet you back here later" Optimus answered and he took off into the air with his newly refurbished wings towards Dinobot Island.

As he approached the island, he thought to himself, _'I think I'm starting to get the hang of this flying thing'_ and he had to admit that flying was kind of fun.

When Optimus arrived at the island, the first place he checked the cave that contained the secret lab that once used by Meltdown and Blackarachnia. Optimus checked every nook and cranny of the lab, all the while constantly looking over his shoulder as if he expected a surprise attack. So far he had found nothing. He then remembered that Sentinel once mentioned that he had knocked off Blackarachnia's helmet during their encounter, and so far Optimus had not seen the helmet lying around anywhere, so he assumed that she had come back for it. But the main questions were, how long ago was that, and if she isn't here, then where is she now?

So Optimus decided to ask the Dinobots if they've seen her, even though he wasn't sure if he could get an answer from them.

After leaving the cave, it didn't take him long to find Grimlock, along with Swoop and Snarl.

"What truck-bot doing here?" asked Grimlock as soon as he noticed Optimus.

"I'm looking for Blackarachnia. Have you seen her?" Optimus asked.

"Me Grimlock don't where Spider-Lady is. Even if Me Grimlock did know, Me Grimlock wouldn't tell truck-bot because Spider Lady told Grimlock not to. Spider Lady like Me Grimlock better."

Optimus sighed and shook his head. Apparently Blackarachnia had been there, but he figured that wasn't going to get anything from the Dinobots. Optimus then decided to head back to Sumdac Tower. He figured that that would probably be a good idea to hang around there for a while. Especially if Blackarachnia decided to try something again with the key and most likely she didn't know that the key had lost all its power. Optimus then took to the air surprising the Dinobots.

"Since when can truck-bot fly?" asked Grimlock.

As Optimus flew away, little did he know that someone other than the Dinobots was on the island watching him fly off.

"So who do you think attacked us?" Ultraviolet asked as she, Jazz, and Sentinel waited for the damage report from the twins.

"I have no idea" said Jazz. "But do you think it could have been Decepticons?"

"Who else could have it been?" asked Sentinel. "Once we get the ship repaired, we ought to arrest those Cons."

"Well, we don't know for sure if it was Decepticons" said Ultraviolet. "But if they are, then why would they attack us, especially since the war is over."

"Maybe they didn't get the memo" said Jazz.

Before Sentinel or Ultraviolet could add more to the conversation, the Twins arrived to give the damage report.

"How bad is it?" asked Sentinel.

"Well…" said Jetstorm. "The generator that powered the ship is…well…fried…"

"And not to be mentioning the fuel tank is leaking" added Jetfire.

"That just great…" said Sentinel.

"Is there a way to fix the generator, so that we can at least call for help?" asked Ultraviolet.

"Sadly no" said Jetstorm. "We are going to be needing to replace the part."

"Well first, let's fix the leak" said Ultraviolet. "Then we'll check the cargo hold to see we have a spare generator. Once that is in place we can call for help."

"Hey, who said you can call the shots?!" Sentinel yelled at Ultraviolet. "I'm in charge here! I give the orders, and I say that once we repair the ship, we aren't calling Cybertron!"

"What?!" responded Jazz and Ultraviolet in shock.

"We'll arrest the Decepticons that attacked us and continue on our mission."

"Are you crazy?!" Ultraviolet yelled at Sentinel. "For one thing we don't know who or what attacked us considering the ship's scanners didn't pick up anything. Also even if we get the ship repaired, there's a chance we'll just get shot down again after we take off. We need to call for help!"

"Oh yeah? Well what if who we call for help gets shot down as well? What then?" asked Sentinel.

"Well, we could warn them about that" said Ultraviolet. "Besides, if we contact Cybertron, they might be able to help if we let them know about our situation as soon as possible. If we don't we could need up in deep slag, and in case you haven't noticed, out government is really slow to find missing bots."

"We can handle this on our own!" retorted Sentinel. "Besides if those bureaucrat-bots on the council get wind of this, they'll never let me it live down."

"News Flash, Sentinel! We have more important things to worry about than your pride!" Ultraviolet shouted. "I understand that you have your goals, but so do the rest of us and I'm sure we can all agree that dying on this Primus forsaken planet isn't one of them!"

"We are not going to die here!" shouted Sentinel. "If you would just let me do my job, then I can get us out of here!"

"Oh please, you'll most likely get us killed!" Ultraviolet retorted.

Then Jazz whispered to the Twins, "Why don't you guys go work on the repairs. I'll handle them."

"Yes Mr. Jazz, Sir" said the Twins and then they left to start on the repairs.

"Why you…I ought to have court marshaled for insubordination!" Sentinel shouted angrily.

"Well, I'll have you know that I have the authority to give commands on this mission, and I can even take command away from you if you prove to be incompetent" said Ultraviolet in a stern tone. "Heck, maybe I should just save us all some pain and do that now!"

"If you do, I swear that I will get you demoted so fast-"Sentinel began to say, but then he was interrupted by Jazz.

"Cool it you two. This isn't getting us anywhere. Look, why don't you two just take time to cool off while we repair the ship. Then we can come up with a plan."

"Fine by me" said Ultraviolet. I'll go see what spare parts we have in the cargo hold." She then closed her parasol and went back inside the ship mumbling something about jerks who delusions of grandeur. Jazz then looked to Sentinel who was walking away mumbling something about insubordinate subordinates.

"SP you might want to watch where you-"

Then Sentinel not watching where he was going, walked right into a large hole in the ground.

"-step…"

"Not agaiiinnnnnnn!" Sentinel screamed as he fell. "Ow…" he moaned when he fit the bottom.

"You alright SP!" Jazz called down to him.

"Fine, just fine!" Sentinel replied.

"I'll go get the twins to get you out of there. Just hang tight" said Jazz and headed back towards the ship.

"Could this day get any worse?" Sentinel grumbled. Then he heard a noise. He turned on the lights on his shoulders and turned around to see a giant spider coming towards him.

"Oh come on! Give me a break!"


	4. Chapter 4

A few days have passed since Blurr came home and Hyper was noticing that he was behaving a lot differently than the Blurr she used to know. At first he seemed like his normal self, but then Hyper started to notice some changes. For one thing, he didn't run like he used to. He moved at much slower pace than normal for him. But of course what would be a normal pace for most bots was just too slow for her and Blurr in Hyper's opinion. When Blurr didn't feel like running at first, she thought that maybe he was just still recovering, but now she becoming annoyed that Blurr didn't even want to race and the fact that whenever they went somewhere, she had to move slowly so not to leave him the dust. Also what kind of annoyed her even more is that so far, the only time they've gone out has been to run errands, and not once had any of their outings been for fun. So far she hadn't say anything to him about it, but she felt like that if they had to walk and instead of run somewhere instead of run and/or spend another night at home one more time, she was going to snap.

But even though she was starting to feel annoyed with Blurr, part her was feeling concerned for him too, because aside from moving slower than usual he had been having nightmares every night in which he would wake up screaming.

So far she had been debating giving him time to get back to normal on his own or to take him back to the medical center just to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with him. She also wanted to ask her sister for advice, but since Ultraviolet hadn't come back from her mission yet, that meant that was pretty much on her own for now.

For tonight she made plans to go the night club she worked at with Blurr to have some fun, since she didn't have to work that night and plus it was also the night where femmes get drinks for free.

"Hey, are you up for going to Sunny's Nightclub? I'll buy the drinks" Hyper said to Blur as he was watching the news on the holoscreen.

"Letmeguess,itFemmesNight" said Blurr.

"How'd ya know?" asked Hyper.

"" Blurr replied.

"Really now?" said Hyper. "Well, I can't help that my generous mood only seems to come around on Femme's Night."

Blurr rolled his optics.

"Okay, how about this? We race there and the loser has to buy drinks?"

"Whyevenbotherdoingthat? Especiallysinceyou'regonnawineitherway. BesidesIdon't reallyfeellikegoing…" Blurr answered.

At this point Hyper's irritation got the better of her. She was getting tired of staying home and doing nothing, so she just said to Blurr, "Fine, I'll go by myself. Don't wait up." Then she went out the door.

Hyper's reaction kind of surprised Blurr. He had never really seen that mad, well except for that one time when Ultraviolet's ex-boyfriend had cheated on her, and Hyper almost beat slag out of the guy for breaking her sister's heart. Heck, Blurr even remembered that he, Hotshot, and Jazz had a hard time holding her back. But other than that, seeing Hyper that mad was kind of rare. But he didn't really get why got she so mad. So what if he didn't feel like going out or running big deal? To him it wasn't his fault that she was too immature to deal with that. But at the same time, he didn't like the idea of her being mad at him. They normally got along pretty well, granted they didn't always agree on everything, but it never really escalated into a fight. So for now he figured it would probably be a good idea to give her time to cool down, and hopefully she'll come out say what's bugging her. But at the same time, he was one to talk, since he didn't really want to talk what happened to him and moving at fast speeds just seemed to trigger that horrible memory.

Blurr sighed and changed the channel on the holoscreen, at the moment he didn't feel like listening to another news story having to do with the recent war or politics. He switched over to a comedy show, which he hoped would help keep his these things off his mind for a while.

As for Bumblebee, he mostly spent the past few days visiting Waspinator at mental health factuality. At first they mostly just watched movies on Bee's media player. Whenever Waspinator didn't understand something about whatever movie they were watching, Bumblebee would try his best to explain it to him. Doing so gradually made talking easier between them. Even though Waspinator would have the occasional relapse, things seemed to be going okay between them.

Aside from watching movies, Bumblebee would also talk what was currently going on in the outside world.

"Oh guess what, Ratchet finally worked up the circuits to ask Arcee out. I'd a feeling he liked her you know, especially with the way he would talk about her all the time" Bumblebee said to the techno-organic. Of course once he said this, the wasp just seemed confused.

"Oh right, you probably don't know who they are…" said Bumblebee, so then he explained everything he knew about Ratchet and Arcee to Waspinator. As Bumblebee talked he saw that the techno-organic had the same sad look he would have on his face every time Bee came to see him.

Bee just sighed and asked, "What's wrong now?"

"Wasp…lonely…"

Bumblebee knew that whenever Waspinator referred to himself as Wasp, it meant he was getting through the techno-organic in some way.

"What makes you say that?" asked Bee.

"No one care about Wasp, ever since Wasp got sent to stockades…"

Waspinator mentioning the stockades always made Bee nervous, for whenever the wasp remembered his time in the stockades, he would have a relapse. But this time he didn't.

"Wasp…doesn't have friends…No body cares about Wasp…bots only use and trick Wasp…"

Bumblebee found himself feeling kind of bad for Waspinator. Bumblebee had no idea what it was like in the stockades, but he had a feeling that might have been where the poor bot lost his sanity, and Bee knew that it was partly his fault. Also even though he found the techno-organic wasp to be intimidating, he was beginning to see that underneath it all, he was just a sad and lonely bot who only wanted at least somebody to care about him.

"How about we be friends?"

"Bumble-bot be Wasp's friend?"

"Sure"

"How does Wasp know Bumble-bot not lying?"

"Um…" Bee started to think for a cycle and then came up with idea. "How about if I swear on my spark that I will be your friend?"

That got Waspinator's attention; everyone knew that if a bot swore something on his or her spark then it must be serious.

"Really, so Wasp and Bumble-bot friends then?"

"Yeah, I swear on my spark" said Bumblebee with a smile.

Meanwhile, on Earth Optimus had continued his search for Blackarachnia over the course of the past few days, and so far he's had no luck. During this time, while Sari was staying at Sumdac Tower and spending time with her Dad, Optimus had been staying at the old abandoned robotics plant that he and his crew used to use as base. He had to admit that it was a little weird staying there by himself with everyone else back on Cybertron. But still this was something he felt he had to do on his own. He really wanted to make amends with Blackarachnia for what happened in the past, but so far he had no luck finding her.

So after another day of finding nothing, and even going as far as checking the news for any giant spider sightings, Optimus returned to his old room at the plant to go into recharge for the night.

That night while Optimus was sleeping, a certain spider made her way into the plant. Ever since his visit to Dinobot Island, Blackarachnia had been wondering what Optimus was doing back on Earth? After she had gotten away from revenge hungry Waspinator, she had heard about Megatron's defeat, and that Optimus and his team had returned to Cybertron. So at first she wondered what Optimus was doing back on Earth when she saw him flying away from Dinobot Island, but then she found out from Grimlock, that Optimus was looking for her. If Optimus was looking her that would mean he knew that she wasn't really killed in that transwarp explosion that took out a big chunk of Dinobot Island.

Originally she had planned on avoiding him, mostly because she wasn't quite ready to forgive him for leaving her behind all those stellar cycles ago; also she was afraid that he would take her back to Cybertron. She knew that a lot of Cybertronians were afraid of organics, and she was afraid of what they would do to a techno-organic like her.

But as much as she kept telling herself to say away, the part of her that wanted to see Optimus was pretty strong. It took her some time, to find out where he was staying, and she decided to go see him at night when he would most likely be in recharge, and fortunately for her, he was asleep in his makeshift recharge berth inside the plant.

She walked over to recharge berth and just looked at him. She had to admit that he looked as innocent as sparkling in his sleep. Deep down, she knew that she had always been attracted to Optimus, but never really acted on it. There was once a time where she attracted to both Optimus and Sentinel, but that was back when still Elita-1 was. She remembered the days when she, Optimus, and Sentinel were all students at the Autobot academy. Heck, the three of them even knew each other when they were in the regular public school. Ever since the first year of their schooling, the three of them had been inseparable and they had even planned on joining the Elite Guard together. Over the years, Elita had began to feel attracted to both the males she considered to her best friends, and wasn't sure which one them she loved more. Though she did try dating Sentinel, and they had only been dating for a few months when the incident on the spider planet happened and that was the day that everything changed between the three of them.

Blackarachnia knew that if she could turn back time, she make it so they would never had went to that planet, and things would be the way they used to be. But now she had to accept the fact that times the three of them had together were now nothing but bittersweets and most likely things would never be the same between them.

Even though she blamed Optimus and Sentinel for what happened to her, she still cared about them, but at the same time she wasn't sure is she could ever forgive the two of them. What Sentinel had said to her the day when he discovered her true identity had really stung, especially since it was apparent that he's rather see Elita dead than as a techno-organic. It made her wonder what she even saw in him in the first place, but still what he said hurt like hell. As for Optimus, even though her being techno-organic didn't seem to bother him as much, she still had trouble forgiving him for leaving her behind that day.

Blackarachnia hated these conflicted feeling that she was having. Even though she still couldn't bring herself to forgive Optimus, she loved him, in yet at the same time she felt that they could never be. Which then of course made her wonder why she isn't bothered coming to see him. But then she thought that maybe she could use this moment to say goodbye. She gently placed her hand on his face, and then she found herself leaning in closer to his face as if to kiss him, but then she stopped herself.

'_No'_ she told herself. _'Don't go there.' _So then she whispered "Goodbye" and then took off not looking back, for she was afraid she would stay if she did.

When Optimus awoke from his recharge in the morning, he couldn't help but feel like that someone had been there, but he wasn't sure who. Then he thought that maybe it was just his imagination and got up to start another day of searching.

**A.N.: **_I'm sorry if anyone was OOC in this chapter, but it's always bug me that Bee didn't seem to feel very bad about sending Wasp to stockades, so in this I wanted to make him a little more sympathetic towards poor Waspy in this. Also Blurr is supposed to be going through trauma in this story. This my first trying to write a character going through some serious trauma so I'm for sure if I have to down right, but I'm trying my best. Any helpful hints on how to improve are appreciated._


	5. Chapter 5

Blackarachnia had gone and hidden in the forest near Detroit to try to plan her next move. She was creeping along in her spider mode, when she spotted what looked like a Seeker sitting on a tree stump. _'Starscream?' _she wondered, but then she noticed, the seeker had more of a feminine built and had a different color scheme from that of Starscream. But from the insignias on the wings, Blackarachnia could tell that this femme was also a Decepticon. Blackarachnia then went into her robot mode and decided to approach the seeker femme.

"Who's there?" asked the female seeker as she heard the sound of the spider bot approaching.

"Just a fellow Decepticon" said Blackarachnia as she came into the other femme's view.

"And I thought I was the only one left this planet" said the seeker.

"Same here. So who are you? "Blackarachnia asked. "I don't remember ever seeing you among the other Decepticons"

"I wish I could answer that question" replied the femme seeker.

"Do even have a name?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Sadly, my creator never gave me one"

"Who's your creator?"

"Now that I can answer. I happen to be a clone of Starscream."

"Wait, Starscream made a female clone of himself?" Blackarachnia responded in surprise.

"Well, I'm not the only clone he made. There are other clones, but they're male."

"Just how did Starscream clone himself?"

"He used those protoforms on board that crashed ship on the moon, combined with fragments of the Allspark to bring us to life."

"How did Starscream attain fragments of the Allspark?"

"I honestly don't know."

"……"

"So what's your story?" the clone asked the spider.

"Well, all I can say is that I used to be Autobot, but because they turned their backs on me, I ended as a techno-organic."

"So you joined the Decepticons."

"Basically yes, but honestly I don't care who rules the universe as long I get my body back to way it was before."

"So if you get your body back to normal, what do you plan to do?"

Blackarachnia just stood there in silence. Honestly she never thought about she was going to do once she got her body back.

"I take you never thought that far ahead" said the seeker clone after a few moments of silence. "Though if you do get your body back, you do need to think about where you're gonna go from there. If hate the Autobots so much, you probably won't go back to them and who knows if they would even take you back. Not to mention there's isn't much a future in being a Decepticon now. I imagine everything must be chaos since Megatron was captured, unless Starscream somehow managed to take over what's left. But I doubt it, since he was in bad shape last time I saw him. Most likely he's off somewhere recovering before trying to make his move to take over."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was" said Blackarachnia. But at the same time she had to admit that this female Starscream clone did make some good points. Even if the spider was able to become Elita-1 again, what would she do? She knew after all that's happened, it would be difficult to return to life on Cybertron with the Autobots, but if she stayed a Decepticon, she really wouldn't have anywhere to go. All she would be able to do is hide and try her best to avoid capture, and if captured, she would end up spending the rest of her life in the stockades.

But before the clone could say anything else, they heard something coming in their direction.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you, but I need to be going" said the seeker and she transformed into her jet mode and took off.

'_Yep, I can definitely believe that she came from Starscream" Blackarachnia thought to herself._ The she turned to see what was coming. A part of her thought it would be better to run, but something kept her in place.

Then another bot came in to her view and this time, it was one she knew very well.

"Optimus…"

_**A few days earlier….**_

The Jet Twins in the form of Safeguard used their electromagnet to lift Sentinel out of the large hole in the ground. Afterwards, Sentinel boarded the ship and was able to find a cloth to swipe the spider blood off his lance. While waiting for Twins to pull him out, he had killed the spider in self-defense, but of course the sight of the organic fluid did kind of gross him out. Not to mention he was feeling annoyed that because the ship's power was offline, it meant that the decontamination chamber wasn't working, so he would have to wait until the twins got the power back on in order to use it. After he finished wiping off his lance, he made use of that disinfectant spray he carried with him on it. Then he tried to use it on himself, but unfortunately he found the spray can was now empty. He threw can at the wall in frustration. Nothing was going right for him today.

Then he decided to go see how the repairs were going and thought of a way to get rid of the cloth he had used to clean his lance. "Eww…" he moaned as he picked up the blood stained cloth and went to the section of the ship where Jetfire and Jetstorm were working on repairs. He asked Jetfire to go outside and burn the cloth for him.

"Yes Sentinel Prime, Sir" said Jetfire and then he took off with the cloth from and went outside.

"How are the repairs coming?" Sentinel asked Jetstorm

"So far we have patched up the hole in the fuel tank so we will not be losing any more Energon. We just need to be installing back-up generator so that the ship will be running again" reported Jetstorm.

"How fast can you get the power back on?" asked Sentinel.

"I do not know. Maybe one or two megacycles at the most" answered Jetstorm.

"Well, get to it, the sooner we get the ship back online the better."

Then the two of them heard loud boom that caused the ship to shake, and everyone on board .lost their balance. They then got a panicked transmission from Jetfire. "*cough* Decepticons! *cough*" and there the transmission was cut off.

"Brother!" shouted Jetstorm, and without a second thought he started to run towards the ship's exit with Sentinel following not far behind him. At the exit, they met up with Ultraviolet and Jazz, who also got the transmission and came to help as well. They all exited the ship and found Team Chaar waiting for them, with an out cold Jetfire, being held in their view by Cyclonus.

"Unhand my brother you creep-bots!" Jetstorm shouted preparing to blast the group of Decepticons.

"I would stand down if I were you. You wouldn't want to accidentally harm your brother, do you?" asked Strika.

Jetstorm then canceled his attack.

"Now that we have you attention, all you have to do is tell us what we need to know and we will let this boy go unharmed" said Strika.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" asked Ultraviolet.

"Ultraviolet, let me handle this." Sentinel whispered to the femme sounding really annoyed.

"We at least need to know what they're after." Ultraviolet whispered back. "

"We want to know where Megatron is" said Strika.

"We're not telling you anything!" Sentinel shouted.

"You will if you value the life of your friend here." said Oil Slick.

After hearing that, Sentinel was at a lost for what to do. He knew they couldn't tell them that Megatron was in the stockades, awaiting trial. Sentinel knew that it didn't take a genius to figure out that if they told this small group of Decepticons the truth, then they would just kill Sentinel and his team and then head to Cybertron to try to free Megatron and he couldn't allow that to happen. But on the other hand if they didn't say anything then most likely Jetfire might be killed and he didn't want that to happen either.

Meanwhile Ultraviolet had a plan of her own. She got behind Sentinel to make it look she was afraid. She garbed on to the parasol she kept by her side. To most who first view it, looks like a normal Cybertronian parasol, but little did most know it was also the sheath for her sword. Ultraviolet then began to unsheathe her sword.

"Well?" asked Strika, after a few moments of silence. Sentinel then decided maybe their best would be to bluff and hope that would work.

"Alright, here's the truth" said Sentinel. "Megatron is offline."

"What?!" exclaimed the group of Decepticons in disbelief. But before Strika or any of the others could question Sentinel further about what he said, Cyclonus suddenly cried out in pain, causing him to lose his grip on Jetfire. A blur of purple grabbed and Jetfire and brought over to the small group of Autobots.

That blur was no other than Ultraviolet. She had Jetfire on one arm and in the hand of the other she had her sword, which had a little bit of mech fluid on it. Cyclonus put a hand on the bleeding wound on his arm.

In retaliation Spittor used his tongue-like cables to grab hold of Ultraviolet right after she handed Jetfire to Jetstorm. As soon as the cables grabbed Ultraviolet and began to pull her towards Spittor, Sentinel quickly used his lance to cut the cables freeing Ultraviolet, but also resulted in Spittor's mech fluid spraying everywhere. Some of it even splattered on Ultraviolet, which kind of grossed her out a little. "Thanks…I guess" she said to Sentinel.

"You're welcomed" Sentinel replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Oilslick!" Strika called to her team mate.

"I'm on it" said Oilslick while pulling out one of his vials. Sentinel noticed Oilslick getting out one of his vials and remembered what Rodimus had reported after he had recovered from Comic Rust. He figured this guy was probably the one that Rodimus mentioned.

"Run!" Sentinel shouted, grabbing Ultraviolet's arm and he just started running, dragging her along.

"Hey what are doing?!" Ultraviolet shouted.

"Wait up SP!" Jazz called after them and followed. Jetstorm followed as well, carrying Jetfire.

Oilslick threw the vial in their direction and it shattered as it hit the ground and a blue gas started to rise from it. Sentinel looked back real quick to make sure they were getting out of range of the gas, but then once again he didn't notice the large hole in the ground, and ended up falling dragging Ultraviolet down with him. Jazz and Jetstorm seeing what happened, jumped down the hole after them, right before the gas could get to them.

As soon as the gas cleared, Team Chaar couldn't see the Autobots anywhere.

"Slag, they escaped" cursed Cyclonus.

"We'll go after them later" said Strika. "For now, we need to treat Spittor, before he loses too much mech fluid, and since they left their ship behind, we could probably used that our advantage."

Meanwhile underground, Sentinel hit the ground and Ultraviolet landed on top of him.

"Could you get off of me please?" asked Sentinel.

"Gladly" Ultraviolet replied and got up.

"You guys okay?" Jazz asked them.

"I'm fine" replied Ultraviolet, putting her sword back in its sheath since she still had it in her hand. The she turned to Sentinel and asked, "So, what do we do now?"

"Why are you asking me, when you think you should be the one in charge?" asked Sentinel. "Besides, it's your fault we're in this situation."

"How is this fault?"

"If you just let me do my job and followed my orders we wouldn't be in mess!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that you didn't have any bright ideas!"

"I did, but you had to go and throw a wrench in it!"

Then Jazz decided to step in and intervene. "Okay, everybody come down. All this fighting is getting us nowhere. I suggest that we get far away from here before the Cons find us and when we'll all calmed down we can think of plan."

"Yes, Jazz does have a point. Let's get moving" said Ultraviolet, and then the group began to make their way through the underground tunnels, trying to stay alert for Decepticons and/or giant spiders. Though the whole time, the group did feel concerned for Jetfire. From his coloring they could see he was still alive, but we're wondering what was taking him so long to wake up.

Sometime later, Jetfire finally woke up and Jetstorm was overjoyed to see that his brother was alright. Jetfire was confused about what was going, so Jazz explained everything that happened to them since Jetfire got knocked out. Afterwards Jetfire then explained how when the group Decepticons ambushed him, one them threw a vial at him, that after it shattered, blue gas came from and then he passed out.

For the next few days, the five Elite Guard Autobots made their way through the underground tunnels, making stops often to recharge in order to conserve energy. But when they would stop to recharge, they would recharge in shifts. Sentinel, Jazz, and Ultraviolet would stay awake while the twins were in recharge and vice versa.

When Sentinel, Jazz, and Ultraviolet, were on watch they would spend that time to try to figure out a plan of action. But unfortunately Ultraviolet and Sentinel couldn't agree on anything, except that it wasn't pleasant to get spider blood and guts on oneself from the occasional encounters with giant spiders. So in other words the time that was meant to used for coming up for a plan was wasted because Ultraviolet and Sentinel would just start arguing and Jazz would have to play peace keeper.

Eventually they decided to change who was on what shift. So now Jazz and Sentinel were on watch while Ultraviolet and the twins were in recharge.

But as soon as Ultraviolet and the twins were asleep, Sentinel started to complain about how he thinks Ultraviolet was being difficult and insubordinate.

"Man, you are so hot for her" Jazz mumbled during Sentinel's rant.

"What was that?" asked Sentinel.

"Oh nothing sir" replied Jazz. "But of course we have more important things to worry, like how we're going to get out of this mess."

"As far as I know, we probably can't go back to ship, because they might still be there waiting for us." said Sentinel.

"Or they could be looking for us. As far we know they want to know what happened to their boss, and who knows if they believed your buff, but still it will probably keep them from going to Cybertron for now. But whether or not they believe it, they'll most likely try to frag us, so that we can't warn Cybertron about them." Jazz added. "We need to figure a way to outsmart them."

"I don't see how" said Sentinel. We don't have any stasis cuff or anything to knock them out and not to mention they have that knock gas."

They were silent for few moments, at a lost for what to do. Then they heard a noise in the distance.

"What was that?" asked Jazz.

"I don't know" said Sentinel. "It could be spiders again. Let's wake the Twins and Ultraviolet and get moving."

"Alright" said Jazz and then he went over to the Twins to wake them up, thus leaving Sentinel to wake Ultraviolet up.

Sentinel began to try to wake Ultraviolet by gently shaking her. "Hey wake up."

Then the second that Ultraviolet stirred her hand came up and smacked Sentinel across the face.

"Ow!" Sentinel cried out and fell backwards on his aft.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were-"Ultraviolet began to say but then she saw that it was Sentinel that she had hit. "Oh, it's you. Well that's okay then."

"If we live through this, remind me to court marshal you" replied Sentinel rubbing where she hit him. "Ow, that really hurt." He mumbled as he went to go join up with Jazz and the Twins.

As the group continued moving onwards, they kept hearing more and more that noise.

"I do not be liking this noise" said Jetstorm.

"Same here Brother" said Jetfire.

"Is it just me or is that noise getting louder?" asked Jazz.

"Yeah, you're right, it is" said Ultraviolet.

Then suddenly some webbing came out of nowhere and warped around Sentinel and he fell to ground. Then the group then looked around and found that there now becoming surrounded by giant spiders.

"Man, this bad luck just never ends!" Ultraviolet shouted, as Sentinel began to break out of the webbing and they all got their weapons ready to try to fight off the spiders.

But then even as the group hacked their way their way the spiders, the numbers just didn't seem to get smaller.

"Man, how many of these things are down here?!" Jazz asked.

Meanwhile, some distance from where Jazz was, Ultraviolet and Sentinel were surrounded by spiders. One them tried to bite Sentinel on the arm, but only managed to scratch it pretty badly, as Sentinel ran his lance through the spider and then after he pulled it out, the ground began to give way under him and Ultraviolet, and both them fell screaming to a lower level of the underground tunnels.

"Sentinel! Violet!" Jazz shouted and tried to get to the hole where they fell, but there were too many spiders in the way, and same went for the twins. They knew if they wanted to help Sentinel and Ultraviolet they would need to get themselves out of this mess first.

**A.N.: **_Okay, major author's note. Please Read. Now like I said in the summary, this fic maybe be somewhat AU-ish. So anyway, just to let people know. Starscream and Prowl are still alive in the fic. I don't know for sure yet if Starscream will play any roles in this, but I do intend for Prowl to appear later. Also I really wanted to involve Slipstream (which is I know is the official, for the female Starscream clone, but since they never said the names of any of the clones on the shows, I kind of assumed that Starscream never bothered to name them, so that's kind of how I decided to write Slipstream for this fic.) I thought her and BA talking would be an interesting idea. I just hope that it wasn't too OOC-ish. But as for Slipstream, I don't really know for sure if I'll include her again later. And, I on another note, I really suck at fight scenes. I don't know why I bother trying them. -__-_


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.: _Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I had a major case writer's block and plus I had days where I was busy with other stuff, so anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter._

It was morning on Cybertron, and Blurr was in the kitchen of his apartment making some Energon coffee. He had just poured himself a cup, when Hyper came in looking hung over.

"Morning" he greeted her.

"Do you have to talk so loud?" Hyper groaned, and then grabbed Blurr's cup and started to drink it herself.

Blurr sighed and got himself another cup. "."

"Again, do you have to be so loud?" Hyper asked sounding really annoyed.

Blurr sighed; there was no talking to Hyper when she was hung over. He figured it would be better to talk to her later. So they sat down at the table drinking their Energon coffee in silence, which to both of them felt kind of weird. It just wasn't normal for them to sit quietly and not talk. Both of them could tell that this was a sign that something was wrong. It was also apparent that both of them were feeling really lousy that morning.

Hyper hated being hung over, normally she would be more careful with how much high grade has, but granted she wasn't a light weight. In all the time she had been spending in the past as somewhat a party-bot, she had developed a high tolerance for high grade, but last night she ended up having more than what she was used, but fortunately Sideswipe who was one of her co-workers made sure she got back home okay. Hyper definitely found herself regretting how she behaved last night, not only was she hung over, a part of her felt kind of bad for snapping at Blurr. She thought maybe she should apologize once she got over her hangover, but of course there was a part her that refused to apologize until Blurr gave her a good reason why for the way he had been acting lately. Granted, he did have a pretty close encounter with death, but one would think that those who had a near death experience would want to get a much out of life as they could.

But of course Blurr was probably feeling the lousiest out of the two of them. For the past few nights, he had been having nightmares that just won't seem to leave him alone. Even though he knew that Shockwave was locked away in the stockades, he still had nightmares about being crushed and even worst he sometimes had nightmares about Shockwave killing those close to him. For now he was trying to hide that the most recent dream he had had shaken him up quite a bit since in that dream, he dreamt that Hyper was killed by Shockwave. Then of course when he woke up and Hyper wasn't there he felt terrified, but then Sideswipe had showed up with a totally wasted Hyper in tow, which for once he found himself relieved to see. Though this morning, he got to thinking that maybe doing something outside of the apartment with Hyper and returning to his normal activities would probably make him feel a lot better, because it certainly wasn't helping any just sitting around and watching the holoscreen.

"Hey…um,sorrythatIupsetyoulastnight" said Blurr in a low voice, keeping in mind that Hyper was hung over.

This totally caught Hyper off guard. She wondered why he was apologizing to her, when she was the one that snapped at him. So she replied, "Um, that's alright it was no big deal. It's just that I was getting tired of sitting around here and doing nothing lately."

_'So, that what's bothering her…?' _Blurr thought. "Well,whateverwhowantdotoday,I'lldoit."

That response made Hyper happy. Maybe it was a sign that Blurr was starting to recover and get back to normal. "Alright, then this afternoon, let's have a race and maybe we can invite that guy Bumblebee to race with us.

"Okaythen" said Blurr feeling somewhat nervous. But of course he figured he would have to start running again eventually. He couldn't let what happened with Shockwave haunt him forever.

"Sweet, I'll look up Bumblebee's number and give him a call" said Hyper, who was starting to feel a lot better and then went to look up Bee's number and gave him a call to arrange a time to race. They agreed to do after he finished visiting his friend.

After talking to Hyper, Bumblebee then returned to the mental health institution to pay Waspinator another visit. Though he was actually kind of surprised that he was looking forward to the visit this time, considering how at first time he was nervous because he was convinced that the now techno-organic wasp wouldn't forgive him. But now it seemed liked everything was forgiven and the two of them were becoming friends.

Bumblebee entered Waspinator's cell with his videogame system. During his last visit he and Waspinator had talked about videogames. Waspinator had told him that while on Earth he did try out one of Bee's games. He found it kind of fun, but unfortunately he just couldn't win.

"Hey Waspy" Bumblebee greeted the techno-organic as he entered Waspinator's room.

"Hey Bumble-bot" Waspinator replied, looking happy to see Bumblebee, especially since he always left pretty lonely when Bee wasn't around and he found that he liked talking to Bumblebee a lot better than those doctors who were always psychoanalyzing him. Even though the doctors were only trying to help him recover his sanity, but he didn't feel like that they really cared about him like Bumblebee seemed to.

Bumblebee then began to set up his game system.

"What you are doing?" asked one of the guards.

"Setting up my game system" said Bumblebee. "Besides, I think maybe Waspy should give videogames another try."

"But if you want him to play, we would have to remove his stasis cuffs, which I don't think is a good idea" said the guard wearily.

"Waspinator promise not to hurt Bumble-bot"

But the guards still felt unsure.

"Come on guys I think we can trust him a little bit now" said Bee.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we can do that" said the guard.

"Oh come on, you were there when me and Waspy agreed to be friends, and heck he just promised he won't hurt me, so why can't we take the stasis cuffs off him just for a little bit.

The guards debated among themselves for few minutes. One turned to Bumblebee and said, "Alright, we'll remove them only a short a while, but don't mention this to anyone."

"Will do" promised Bee.

The guard then removed the stasis cuffs from Waspinator and then Bumblebee handed him a control pad.

"Ready to give videogames another try?" asked Bee.

"Maybe Waspinator win this time"

Bee then started up the game and they began to play it together. But since Waspinator wasn't as experienced as Bumblebee when it came to videogames, he was having some trouble and started to get a little frustrated. So Bumblebee figured it was a good idea to stop playing before the giant wasp got too angry.

"I guess you need some practice" said Bee laughing somewhat nervously. "I think I'll just leave the game here for now so that you can practice."

"Waspinator beat Bumble-bot next time"

Bumblebee chuckled and said, "Well see ya tomorrow Waspy" Then he headed out the door to go meet up with Blurr and Hyper. Bumblebee never thought it would happen, but he actually became friends with Wasp and was actually enjoying his company. But of course he also found himself wishing that things had gone down differently when they were in boot camp together. Maybe if Wasp had been more willing to be his friend back then, then maybe he wouldn't be in the mess he was in now, and maybe they both could have been best friends in the Elite Guard together or maybe more…

__

'Whoa, where did that thought come from?'

Bumblebee wondered to himself. He was willing to admit that Wasp was an attractive mech back then but, _'No way, he and I are just friends now and I don't wanna do anything to ruin that. Besides, considering that he thought I was a loser in the beginning, he probably doesn't feel that way about me…'_

"Ow…" both Sentinel and Ultraviolet moaned as soon they finally stopped falling. They both realized they were in their opinion the worst situation possible. They were stuck with each other on the lower level of the underground caves, and their teammates were still up above fighting and they had no idea how to get back to them.

"This is just great…" Sentinel muttered placing a hand on the spot on his arm that was bleeding mech fluid from where the spider attacked him earlier.

Ultraviolet seeing that he was in juried just pulled out the first aid kit she had grabbed before leaving the ship. "Here let me get that for you."

Sentinel moved his hand away from the bleeding wound. Ultraviolet then removed a bandage roll from the first aid kit, and began wrapping the bandage around Sentinel's wound. Sentinel could feel himself blush a little and looked away from her. He didn't really get why he was feeling this way. In his mind he couldn't stand her and he knew that she didn't like him either, but despite that she was nice enough to not let him bleed out too much mech fluid.

"Thanks…." He mumbled as she finished warping up his arm.

"You're welcomed…I guess…" she replied back and put the first aid kit away. "Anyway, hopefully the damage to arm isn't worse than it looks. We don't have a medic with us, so we have no way of treating any major injuries."

"Don't remind me…" Sentinel said and looked up to try to get an idea on how far they had fallen. But all he saw was darkness above him, indicating they fallen pretty far down, so they had no way of knowing if Jazz and the Twins were holding up alright.

Ultraviolet looked up well and for once came to the same conclusion as Sentinel. At the moment they only had two options. They could wait for the Twins and Jazz to come look for them, but of course they had no idea how long that would take and that would only happen if they survived the struggle with the giant spiders up above. Aside from that the only other choice they had was trying to find their way back to their comrades, but doing so they would risk getting hopelessly lost. So in other words neither one of the choices sounded promising, but they both knew they had to make a choice.

"I think we should wait here" Ultraviolet said.

"I think we should look for a way back up there" Sentinel said at the moment that Ultraviolet spoke.

Then they looked at other and said simultaneously, "Are you crazy?!"

"We're not gonna get anywhere by waiting!" Sentinel argued.

"Well, it's better than getting hopelessly lost!" Ultraviolet shouted back.

"Why do assume that every decision I make will be the death of us?" Sentinel asked in frustrated tone. At this point he was getting really sick of always arguing with the purple femme.

"Well, considering how you ran things as Magnus, can you blame me for thinking that?" Ultraviolet retorted.

"Hey, I think I did a great job as Magnus" Sentinel replied.

"Wow, you're more deluded than I thought you were…" Ultraviolet said.

"Hey! Who are you calling deluded?!" Sentinel yelled.

"Hello, do you see anyone else around?" Ultraviolet asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Just what is your problem with me?"

"You wanna know what my problem is?! The problem is that you are a deluded jerk who doesn't know what he's doing!"

"I could do my job if you would just give me a chance!"

"Why should I when you won't even take time to listen to me either!"

"Wait, how come it okay for you to disregard my ideas, but it's not okay for me to disregard yours?" Sentinel asked.

Ultraviolet was silent for a moment, because she knew that for once the big blue jerk bot had a point. "Touché" she replied.

"Oh yeah well-Huh?" was Sentinel's response. He was surprised that for once Ultraviolet had conceded in an argument.

"Look, all this fighting has been getting us no where" said Ultraviolet. "We're going to need to learn to cooperate if we're going to get out of this alive."

"Err…right. That's what I was gonna say"

"Uh-huh, sure you were."

"Don't start with me."

"I wasn't trying to start anything. If anyone is trying to start something, it's you."

"Hey, you're the one who started all this fighting!"

"Oh don't tell me, you're trying to start another fight, just because you want to win for once?"

"Hey, what makes you think you won all the other fights?"

"Oh forget it, there's no reasoning with you!"

"Oh, you're just afraid that I'm right!"

"New flash jerk, you aren't always right!" Ultraviolet yelled practically stomping in anger over to Sentinel trying to get in his face, which was difficult considering that he was a little bit taller than her.

"Well neither are you!" Sentinel yelled leaning down some so he could get in her face.

"True, but unlike you, I can admit that I'm wrong!" she yelled standing on the tips of her feet to get in his face even more.

"So you admit that you're wrong."

"I know not wrong right now!"

"Why you-" Sentinel began to say but then him and Ultraviolet's faces got a little too close to each other and thus their lips touched and they next things the two bots knew, they ended up kissing. The kiss lasted for about a few seconds.

"-little glitch" Sentinel finished his sentence.

"Oh yeah, if I'm a glitch then you're a- wait a cycle did we just…" Ultraviolet replied.

"Oh primus, don't tell me we just-"Sentinel began but then another voice interrupted them.

"Sentinel, Violet, you guys okay?"

Sentinel and Ultraviolet then turned to see that it was Jazz calling out to them.

"We're fine" Ultraviolet replied and then thought to herself, _'Did he see me and Sentinel kiss? Oh I hope not….'_"Where are the twins? asked Sentinel.

Before Jazz could answer, the Twins in the form of Safeguard came from above them. "Sorry we be late" Safeguard replied and then split apart back into the twins.

"We blocked the passage, so badness bugs could not follow us." said Jetfire.

"Alright, then since everyone's alright, let's keep moving" said Sentinel.

The group then continued onward, with both Sentinel and Ultraviolet feeling awkward about what just happened.

****

A.N.:

_To my readers and friends who are Sentinel haters please don't hate me for this. Personally I'm not a big fan of Sentinel, but surprisingly I think him and Ultraviolet could work as a possible pairing. I know it's weird. And like I said in the summary there might also be some slash, but I think between who should be obvious by now. But also I'm considering including another slash pair just to give you all a heads up._


	7. Chapter 7

Optimus had finally found Blackarachnia, but now the question was, would she listen to what he had to say or would she just run away from him again?

"I finally found you" Optimus said as he approached Blackarachnia. Blackarachnia began to slowly step backwards away from Optimus.

"Wait, don't run again Blackarachnia. Just hear me out."

"Why should I?" Blackarachnia asked.

"I take it you still haven't forgiven me yet" Optimus said sadly.

Blackarachnia gave Optimus a cold stare. It was true that she still hadn't forgiven him even though she still had feelings for him, but she didn't want that to show. To her, what she had become was still his fault. Because of him, she was stuck in a techno-organic body that she despised and drove her to a point of no return. That part of her made her just want to run away again, but the other part to her that still cared for Optimus still had a question for him that she had floating around in her head ever since that fateful day.

"Why did you leave me behind?" she asked still giving Optimus the cold stare.

Optimus looked down at the ground, as if he wasn't sure as how to answer that question. Then he looked at her. "I'm not sure how I can explain it, but making the decision to leave you behind wasn't easy…"

"Oh really? It didn't seem like you had a hard time choosing who to save!" the spider bot retorted. "What? Did you value Sentinel more than me?!"

"That's not it all!" Optimus replied back right away.

"Sure… What is he like your lover or something?" Blackarachnia said with some sarcastic venom in her voice.

"What?! He's my friend and all, but I don't like him in that way. Besides, that was one of toughest decisions of my life that day! Do you think I liked having to choose between losing one friend or both friends?!"

"Oh yeah, well tell it to your boyfriend!" Blackarachnia replied since she was still having a hard time believing him.

"Would you please just listen to me?! I didn't want to leave you behind, but at the time it felt like I had no choice! Like I said before, if we had known you were alive, we would have gone back for you! Besides, Sentinel and I wouldn't have been able to do anything for you if we had been killed"

"So what are you gonna do now? Take me back to Cybertron so I can be used as a science experiment?!" Blackarachnia asked with anger in her voice, but at the same time it also sounded somewhat emotional.

"No, that's not what I'm trying to do" said Optimus. "I want to help and gain back your trust. If becoming normal again is what you want, then I have an idea that might help figure out a way to do so."

"How?" the techno-organic asked.

"You'll see if you come back to the plant with me, all I ask is that you trust me again this one time" Optimus said as he stretched out his hand to her.

Blackarachnia wasn't sure what to think. She remembered that she once told him it would be a long time before she ever trusted another Autobot again, especially him. But she wondered if she should trust him now? He did seem really sincere and could he really help her get rid of her organic half. But considering that all her past attempts didn't work, she was getting desperate for anything that could make her normal again. But of course there was still was the question as to what she would do when got back to normal, but she figured for now, that might as well cross that bridge when she got there.

She didn't take Optimus hand and she said to him, "Alright I'll go with you. Show me this idea of yours."

Optimus put his hand down feeling somewhat disappointed but at same time glad that she was willing to go with him. "Alright, I'll fly you there." He replied.

"Since when do you know how to fly?" she asked, which was something she had been wondering since she saw him fly away from Dinobot Island, but of course she wasn't going to tell him that she saw him then.

Optimus then opened his trailer, and out his took out his wings/jetpack upgrade. "Since Ratchet built this wings and jet pack upgrade for me" he said as he reattached them to himself.

"Why do you even have it in the first place?" she asked.

"It's a long story, I'll explain on the way." Optimus said, and he scooped up Blackarachnia into his arms and carried her bridal style. "Alright then, hold on tight" he added and them took off into the air.

The spider femme did as Optimus said, because from experience she knew that falling wasn't fun. "What about your trailer?" she asked.

"I'll come back for it later" he replied.

Blackarachnia couldn't help but wonder why he chose to take to her where they need to go via flight. Was he trying to be a romantic or did he want to make sure she didn't make a break for it on the way there?

Sentinel could not believe what had happened earlier. He wondered what exactly made him kiss Ultraviolet. Also he didn't know why, but a part of him also wondered if that counted as cheating on Elita. He then wondered why he thought that way even though he considered Elita to be dead and gone even though he knew the truth about what happened to her. But if she was still alive like Optimus said she was, then it wouldn't kind of count as cheating since they didn't officially break up or maybe they did back in that secret lab on Dinobot Island. Though he did try to kill her when he found out the truth, so that would definitely qualify as the relationship being over, so in other words it didn't really count as cheating. Of course it just made Sentinel slightly depressed to remind himself that he basically blew any chance of ever being with Elita-1 again after all he said to her, on top of trying to kill her. But still there was that part of him that wondered how she could even live as part organic. In Sentinel's opinion that a fate worse than death. Heck, he imagined that if he was the same situation he'd probably kill himself.

But eventually he made up his mine that kissing Ultraviolet didn't really count as cheating on Elita. But now he was wondering why he kissed Violet. In his opinion she was an insubordinate know-it-all. But still he had to admit that she wasn't a bad looking femme. Sure she might be kind of pretty, but still not as pretty as Elita used to be. But then Sentinel felt shocked with himself. He couldn't believe that he was even comparing Ultraviolet and Elita. Because he knew in his spark that nobody could replace Elita-1.

After some more traveling through the underground tunnels they finally stopped to take a break. Sentinel and Jazz took first watch while Ultraviolet and the twins went into recharge.

"So anything you wanna talk about?" Jazz asked Sentinel as soon as it seemed like the twins and Ultraviolet were asleep.

"Why would you ask that?" asked Sentinel.

"Because you and Violet have been awfully quite since we reunited with you guys" replied Jazz. "Did something happen between you two?"

"N-no, nothing happened." Sentinel replied nervously.

"You can't fool me SP. Earlier I think I might have seen you two kiss, and I want to know did that really happen or was I seeing things?"

"What?! You saw that?!" was Sentinel's reaction but then he shut his mouth realizing that he did just confirm what Jazz saw true.

"Yep" replied Jazz.

"I don't know why I did that" said Sentinel. "All I know is that we were arguing one second and then the next were kissing. Why did I do that?! I can't stand her!"

"Well then you're probably sending mixed messages by making out with her" said Jazz.

"We did not make out!"

"Whoa, calm down SP, cause I don't think you wanna wake Violet and the twins."

"Too late, we be already awake" said Jetfire.

"What are you guys doing up?" Sentinel asked.

"Couldn't sleep" answered Jetstorm.

"That and we heard something about Sentinel Prime Sir making out with Miss Violet" said Jetfire.

"We did not make out! It was just one kiss!" Sentinel yelled.

"But you still kissed her Sir" Jetstorm said playfully.

"Sentinel loves Miss Violet" Jetfire said in a sing song tone.

"Do not!" Sentinel retorted angrily.

"Sentinel loves Miss Violet. Sentinel loves Miss Violet." The Twins kept teasing Sentinel causing him to start getting red in the face. He then heard Jazz chuckling and glared at him.

Jazz noticed the glare he was getting from Sentinel and quickly regained his composer. "Okay, ease up you two" said Jazz. "We're in the Elite Guard, not grade school."

"Thank you" Sentinel said to Jazz then he turned to Twins. "Now you two go get some sleep before your shift."

"Yes Sentinel Prime Sir" replied the Twins.

Meanwhile, even though it looked like Ultraviolet was recharge because she had her back facing the guys, but really she couldn't get to sleep either. She could hear the guys going on about what happened between her and Sentinel earlier. _'Oh great, they all know now…' _she thought. She felt so embarrassed. She couldn't believe that she had kissed Sentinel Prime, of all bots. To her he was nothing but a power hungry, arrogant, self-absorbed jerk. Well at least that's how he had been behaving ever since they joined the Elite Guard. But she did remember there was once a time when he didn't seem that bad. Though that when they were in the academy, back then he didn't seem like such a bad bot. Sure he was kind of jock, but was that based off the few interactions she had with him in the academy. Though she wasn't really part of his group of friends, they just had a few classes together and bumped into each other in the halls every now and then, and as much as she hated to admit it she thought he wasn't too bad of looking mech, and she didn't think the chin was so bad either. But of course she preferred to tell herself that back then she was just a teen-bot going through cyber-puberty, who didn't know any better.

Though on the other hand, she noticed that his jerk like tendencies didn't become more apparent until after Elita-1 died and Optimus was expelled from the academy. So possibly his behavior could have to do with whatever happened between those three that lead to the tragic loss of Elita, but still she felt that didn't excuse him for being a jerk. Who knows, maybe there was more to him that meets the optic, but still there was no way in the Pit would she ever admit to ever having feelings for the guy. To her pursuing any kind of relationship with a guy like Sentinel, would just be asking to get hurt again. Well at the most she did hope that guys would be willing to keep quiet about the kissing incident if they were all lucky enough to make it back to Cybertron alive….

Then she heard a sound like shattering glass that startled her. _'What was that?' _she thought. But then she noticed a blue gas. _'No!' _she thought it was spreading too quickly for any of them to get away from it this time. She began to cough and she could hear the guys coughing as well until they all finally went into stasis lock.

****

A.N.:

_I think Optimus Jetpack/wings upgrade is detachable, because when you think about it since it wasn't originally a part of him, he wouldn't be able to transform with it on. It's just a theory I have. Anyway, about how I went writing in regards to Sentinel in this chapter: I noticed that when re watching some episodes of TFA, I noticed that Along Came A Spider was the only episode where he didn't seem that bad. Heck, I think its only episode he in that didn't make me wanna punch him in the face. Also the more I watched Along Came A Spider, the more I started to see hints of Sentinel/Elita, which is kind of painful for me to admit since I'm a huge OP/BA fan. But oh well this is fanfiction, so I can write whatever pairings I want right? But anyway for this chapter I decided to be nice and acknowledge Sentinel's feelings for Elita-1, and plus I think that probably saves Ultraviolet from getting some Mary-sue points by not having Sentinel be all Elita-Who? Any way before I start on the next chapter, I want to go do some editing on the earlier chapters. You know, fix grammar and spelling and also make sure what I have written so far doesn't contradict what I plan to write for later chapters._


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: **_I'm sorry that this took me so freaking long to update. Not only did I have a major case of writer's block, I also had to debate between a few different ideas and plus had some real life crap to deal with. Anyway, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone after the long wait and I hope nobody is to OOC either._

Optimus took Blackarachnia to Sumdac Tower. Once there were there, Optimus called Sari on his comlink. "Sari, would you mind coming out here? There's something I need your help with."

"Sure, I'll be down in a second." Sari replied.

As soon as Optimus had said Sari's name, Blackarachnia thought the name sounded familiar, and then she remembered that was the name of the human girl who carried that All Spark key. She wondered why Optimus was asking that girl for help. Though considering that Optimus told the spider femme that he believes that he might have a found way to get her old body back, so maybe the key was involved with it somehow. Maybe they figured out a way for the key to cure her without killing her. Even though using the key almost killed her before, Blackarachnia was still willing to try anything to get her body back.

"So Optimus, what do need my help for?" Sari asked as soon as she came outside and then she noticed Blackarachnia. "What is she doing here?" Sari asked. From Sari's tone, it was apparent that she was not happy to see Blackarachnia. Despite the fact that Sari knew that Blackarachnia and Optimus were once close friends, she didn't quite trust the techo-oragnic spider bot. However, Optimus couldn't really blame her for the distrust considering that Sari's past encounters with Blackarachnia hadn't been very pleasant.

As for Blackarachnia, it took her by surprise when she noticed that the girl looked a little different. Sari had gotten a little taller, those pigtails of hers were smaller, and not only that her eyes were now Autobot blue.

"I'm here to finally rid myself of my organic half" Blackarachnia replied to Sari's question with a little bit of venom in her voice. She certainly had not forgotten the time when Sari lead her around in circles on the frozen Lake Eerie and bit her on the hand.

Optimus figured he had better intervene before things got ugly between the two techno-organic females. "Sari, could you use your power to figure out a way to restore Blackarachnia to her original self?" he asked.

Blackarachnia of course wondered what power this girl power had exactly. However, she didn't really feel like asking for an explanation. If whatever this power is could restore her to normal, it didn't really matter to her where it came from.

Sari rather felt reluctant first to use her power on the techno organic spider, and besides she honestly didn't see what so bad about being techno-organic. Though on the other hand when she thought about it, she did kind of owe Optimus for all the times he helped her and her father. Therefore, she figured that she could at least do it as a favor to him.

"Oh, alright" Sari said after she finished thinking about it. She then walked over to Blackarachnia, placed her hand on the spider femme's leg and her hand began to glow a light blue color.

Blackarachnia's four optics widened at the sight. "What are you doing?" she asked.

After a few seconds, the blue glow faded away and Sari looked up at Blackarachnia. "Well, I now have this power where I can figure out how to fix machines just by touching them. I guess Optimus was hoping we could fine a way to change you back to way you were before, but…." From the look on Sari's face, it was apparent she didn't want to finish her sentence. Both Optimus and Blackarachnia figured that whatever Sari had discovered, it most likely wasn't anything good.

Still Blackarachnia wanted an answer. She had to know. "Well what?" she asked Sari.

"What is it, Sari?" Optimus asked.

"Well, the thing is…from what your circuitry told me….there's isn't way to change you back with it being fatal. You've been a techno-organic for so long, you're spark wouldn't be able to survive any other way."

Blackarachnia could not believe what she was hearing. "What? How can this be? Are you slaggin' me?"

"I'm sorry…" Optimus said. "I thought for sure we find a cure…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Blackarachnia shouted. "I was an idiot to trust you again! Not only is it your fault that I'm like this- y-you raised my hopes of being normal again only to- UGH!"

From the look on her face, Optimus could see that spider femme was close to tears. He wanted say sorry again, but he knew that wouldn't work. He reached out to hold her and to try to comfort her, but seeing his advance, she backed away from him.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at him. "I'm done with you!" She then shot her webbing at the nearest building and climbed as fast as she could to get away with Optimus. She kept going despite the fact that tears were blurring her vision.

"Blackarachnia! Wait!" Optimus called out to her getting ready to go after the forlorn fembot. He didn't want to lose her after working so hard to fine her again.

"Um, Optimus maybe you should let her go for now…" said Sari. "It looks like she might need some time alone."

Optimus stopped himself from following Blackarachnia, knowing that Sari had a point. "You're right" he replied. "I should probably give her some space and try to talk to her again later." _'That is if I can find her again…' _he thought. Nevertheless, for now it seemed like earning the former Elita-1's forgiveness was easier said than done. However, he hoped he could get it soon. He knew that in about a week he would have to return to Cybertron for Megatron's trial.

Meanwhile back on Cybertron, Bumblebee met up with Blurr and Hyper for racing after his finished his visit with Waspinator.

"Who wants to go first?" Hyper asked.

"How about me and Zippy go first?" asked Bumblebee.

"?" Blurr said to Bumblebee sounding somewhat aggravated.

"Chill out Zippy" replied Bee. Even though Bumblebee still had some trouble understanding what Blurr said, Bumblebee could sense that Blurr didn't like being called Zippy, but Bee still found it fun to call him that.

Blurr glared at Bumblebee and Hyper just giggled.

"Alright, you guys can go first, and I'll take on the winner," said Hyper. "Okay, guys get into position."

As Bumblebee and Blurr got into their racing stances, Blur was hoping that maybe running again was what he needed to get back to normal.

"Alright on your mark, get set, go!" Hyper called out.

As soon as Hyper called out go, both Blurr and Bumblebee took off as fast as they could. For the first few seconds of the race, Blurr was enjoying leaving Bumblebee in the dust, but as he continued to run. He started to see the tunnels and walls starting to close in, causing him to stop in his tracks and scream.

The scream took both Hyper and Bumblebee by surprise. They both looked Blurr wondering what was wrong and saw him suddenly pass out.

"Blurr!" they both called out and ran over to him.

Hyper knelt down beside Blurr. "Blurr, what happened?" she asked. From the tone of her voice, it was apparent that just happened had scared her.

But Blurr didn't respond. He had gone in stasis lock.

Bumblebee got on his comlink to call Ratchet, while Hyper continued to try to wake Blurr up, but with no success.

"What do you want Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked in his end of comlink.

"It's Blurr! We were racing he just passed out all of a sudden!" Bumblebee explained to Ratchet in a little bit of a panic.

"Alright then, don't move him until I get there" said Ratchet.

"A-Alright" replied Bumblebee then shutting off his comlink and turned towards Hyper. Who was still trying to shake Blurr awake.

"Wait, Ratchet said not to move him until he gets here," Bee said to the concerned fembot.

Hyper ceased her efforts to wake up Blurr and looked up on Bumblebee. Bumblebee could see that the speed femme was pretty close to bursting into energon tears.

"It'll be okay," he said trying his best to comfort Hyper, even though he didn't feel so sure himself.

Sentinel could feel his body aching all over as he came to. He felt like someone had run him over and then reserved and ran him over again. His vision was a little blurry at first and then gradually became clear. He saw that he was in stasis cuffs along with the rest of his team. All of their weapons were on the other side of the room out of their reach. Other than that, the others looked like they hadn't taken any serious damage, so maybe they were still a chance for them to escape. Then Sentinel noticed that one of Ultraviolet's legs was damaged pretty badly to point where she wouldn't be able to walk on it. Sentinel figured that their capturers, who were most likely the Decepticons they had encountered not long after the crash landing, must have done that while they were still passed out. Considering that the Decepticons had seen Ultraviolet's speed abilities earlier, they must have bashed up her leg as a precaution.

Even though he and Ultraviolet had not gotten a long very well so far, he didn't like seeing her like that. A part of him wanted to find out who did that to her and make them pay. Still with Ultraviolet's leg out of commission, he knew it was going to affect any plans of escape they might try, but no matter what he certainly wasn't going to leave her behind. Considering what happened to Elita a long time ago, he didn't want to see anyone be left behind again.

Also seeing Ultraviolet in the state she was in fired his circuits. Maybe he had come to care about her. Back when he was in the academy, he remembered her as the femme who was what humans would call a "book worm" and had bumped into him a few time due to her reading and walking habit. Even with in the Elite Guard that kind of thing still happened from time to time. Back in the academy, she would always apologize whenever she accidentally bumped into him. However, in the Elite Guard that attitude had seemed to change. She stopped apologizing to him whenever that happened. Not to mention she had called him a jerk many times before in the past. Though he didn't understand why anyone would think that. Sentinel certainly didn't think he was a jerk. In his opinion Ultraviolet was the one always being a glitch, but still there was something interesting about how she never seemed to get intimidated by him even he used the usual "Court Marshall" threat. Sentinel couldn't quite figure out how he felt about the purple femme, but now wasn't really the time to ponder it.

His teammates were beginning to come too as well. He could see Ultraviolet wincing at the sight of the damage to her leg. It was apparent she was holding back on expressing how much pain she was in. It was probably taking her a lot not to scream. Jazz and the Twins cringed a little at the sight of Ultraviolet's damaged leg.

But before the team could even begin to disgust a plan to get out of the mess they were in, Strika came in followed by Cyclonus and Oilslick.

"I see that our quests are finally awake," said Strika. "So now are you willing to cooperate with us?"

"Oh please, do you honestly think that any of us will tell you anything?" Ultraviolet asked.

"Oh trust me, we can be very persuasive" said Oilslick.

"Now tell us what happened to Megatron," Strika demanded.

"I told you he's offline!" Sentinel retorted.

For now, the others each decided to themselves to keep quiet and go along with Sentinel's buff.

"How do we know that's you're not lying?" asked Cyclonus, who had a bandage on the spot where Ultraviolet had cut him during their first encounter. "Good question" said Strika "and I know just how we can test that out."

Oilslick pulled out a black hand held device and used it to give Sentinel a painful shock, just enough to make him scream out in pain.

"I'm still…not gonna …tell you anything" Sentinel said after Oilslick finished shocking him.

"Well, you're a stubborn one," said Strika. "But let's see if the same is true for your teammates." Then she turned to the other Elite Guard Autobots and added, "If you don't tell us what we want to know, we will continue to torture your leader."

"No matter what they do, don't tell them anything!" Sentinel shouted to the others.

"Now where is Megatron?" asked Strika. Then when the others remained, she told Oilslick to increase the voltage. Oilslick then gave Sentinel an more painful shock. So then every time the other refused to say anything Oilslick would increase the voltage giving Sentinel a even more painful shock than the last and every time the blue Autobot would scream in pain and agony.

It pained the others to see Sentinel suffer like that, but knew for the sake of Cybertron they had to remain silent.

"Hmm, maybe we should give the highest voltage a try," said Strika after so many more minutes and shocks had passed by.

"Wait!" Ultraviolet cried out which surprised everyone. "Please stop. What he said about Megatron is true. He's offline."

Strika couldn't help but find it interesting that even after all that they still didn't change their story. Maybe there were telling the truth after all, but there was always still the possibly that they were lying. Strika noticed the looks Ultraviolet and Sentinel has been giving each other through the whole thing, so she suspected that the two most likely cared about each other. She wondered if they were mates, but of course the made her think of Lugnut. Of course, the Decepticon cause was important to her, but still there was that part of her that really wanted to see Lugnut again and wanted to know if he was okay. So of course, she knew very well that anyone Autobot or Decepticon would do anything to save and/or protect his or her mate. Therefore, this notion gave her an idea.

"So if Megatron is offline, then who killed him?" Strika asked Ultraviolet.

"I-I don't know" Ultraviolet replied.

"Oilslick give her the highest voltage," Strika ordered.

"Wait! Don't hurt her!" Sentinel shouted which took Ultraviolet by surprise.

"Well we won't if you tell us what we want to know" Strika replied. "Who killed Megatron?"

"I did" Sentinel lied.

**A.N.: **_Oh on a note about what's going on with Blurr, I did some research on trauma to help me out on this story._


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.:**_ Sorry that this took me a while to write. I had some days where I didn't have motivation to write, and I was debating back and forth on ideas. Though I don't think this chapter turned out as well as I would have liked._

"What?" exclaimed Strika, Cyclonus, and Oilslick exclaimed.

"I don't believe that someone like you could kill Megatron" Strika said to Sentinel.

"Well it's true, take it or leave it" Sentinel replied.

'_Why the slag did he say that?'_ Ultraviolet wondered. _'This is a real bad time to be a glory hog Sentinel. I can understand why he would want them to think that Megatron is offline. But still - Wait a cycle, could he also be claiming he did it to protect Optimus?' _It seemed like a possibility to ultraviolet considering that Optimus and Sentinel seemed to be good friends back when they were in the academy. But on the other hand, every who went to the academy with them knew that Optimus and Sentinel had a falling out after Elita-1's demise. But then again, there was a chance they made up because she did see them talking to each other before they left Cybertron. But even if they didn't reconcile, there was still a chance that Sentinel still cared about Optimus. At least that is what Ultraviolet thought anyway.

Meanwhile the Decepticons were talking among themselves on what to do from here. After some debating, they finally decided what they wanted to do with their prisoners.

"Regardless whether or not what you say is true, we're going to terminate you. If what you say is true, then we will be avenging Megatron. But if it's false, then obviously you're not going to tell us no matter what we do to you, so there's no reason to keep you alive." Strika said.

Meanwhile Jazz used his processor over matter on the restraints on everybody. As soon as Strika finished speaking everyone's restraints came off. Before anyone could say anything Jetfire and Jetstorm blasted the three Decepticons, keeping them distracted long enough for Jazz to grab their weapons and give them back to their respective owners.

Just then, Blackout came in hearing all the commotion, and then the Jet Twins transformed into Safeguard to go toe to toe with large Decepticons.

Oilslick began to pull out one of his vials, but Jazz used processor matter to take it away from him.

"Processor over matter, interesting" said Oilslick, and then he rushed at the Jazz and the two of them began to have a one -one-one Circuit-Su battle.

That of course left Sentinel to fight Cyclonus and Strika on his own, considering that Ultraviolet couldn't fight in the condition it was. But fortunately for Sentinel, Strika was slower, so he had a little bit of an advantage over her, He used his shield to block all the attacks that came at him and he also positioned his himself in front of Ultraviolet, so that she wouldn't get hit as well. As a Sentinel saw an opening for an attack, he lounged his lance at Strika, stabbing her in the chest, and made her cry out in pain. He then pulled his lance out, and Strika placed a hand over the sparking hole in her chest that was also bleeding some mech fluid.

"You're better than I thought you are at this, Autobot." Strika said.

"But not good enough" added Cyclonus and before Sentinel even had a chance to react, Cyclonus cut Sentinel across this chest, and Sentinel cried out in pain and fall to the floor.

"Sentinel!" Ultraviolet shouted.

Though fortunately for Sentinel the cut wasn't too deep. But still Ultraviolet could see that he was in trouble. Earlier Jazz had laid her parasol beside her. So she picked it up and unsheathed her sword.

Cyclonus stood over Sentinel and placed his foot on him to keep the blue Autobot from making another move. "It looks like your end is here Autobot" said Cyclonus who was raising his sword preparing to stab Sentinel in his spark chamber. Then Ultraviolet threw her sword at Cyclonus, and the sword hit him right in the arm, and he cried out in pain, distracting him long enough for Sentinel to push Cyclonus off of him. He grabbed his lance and pointed it at Cyclonus's neck, and around that time Cyclonus noticed that both Oilslick and Blackout were both knocked out and defeated.

"I guess we have no choice but to surrender for now" said Strika. "You have won Autobot."

Sentinel smiled smugly and placed a nearby pair on Cyclonus' wrist. "Cuff the rest of them" he order Jazz and the Twins and they did as they were told.

"Wait aren't we missing a Con?" asked Jazz.

"Yeah wasn't there another one with you? Where is he?" asked Sentinel.

"He's in our med bay" answered Strika. "You won't have to worry about him since he's no condition fight considering what you did to him during our first."

Sentinel then remembered that and he figured they should be good to go then.

"Well since we don't have room for them on our ship, we'll have to tell Ultra Magnus send a team to pick them up and on our way out make sure they can't escape before then."

"Yes Sentinel Prime Sir" said Safeguard. Sentinel then picked up Ultraviolet, and they along with Jazz and Safeguard found the exit out of the ship. Once outside Safeguard used some boulders to block the exit. Then the large bot transformed back into Jetfire and Jetstorm. Sentinel then sent to scout ahead and look for their ship, and thankfully it didn't take the Twins long to find their ship was. Once they found it's location they reported back to the others and showed them they way.

As they were heading back to their ship, Ultraviolet couldn't help but feel a little awkward over the fact that Sentinel was the one carrying her. But at the same time she felt kind of concerned for him. "Um, you know you don't to carry me if it's too much for you…" she said to Sentinel.

"And what makes you think it would be too much for me? You're not that heavy." Sentinel replied.

"That's not what I meant…" Ultraviolet said. At that moment she wasn't sure if she should smack her forehead or him. "What I meant was that, are you sure you can handle carrying with your arm and all other damage you've taken."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine." he replied. Of course with all they had been through he felt like slag, but of course he wasn't going to let that stop him from making sure Ultraviolet and the others would get back safely. But he had to admit that it was nice to know she cared.

Eventually they made it to their ship and went on board. "The rest of you make sure that everything is in working order, while I take Ultraviolet to the med bay." Sentinel said to the others.

"Yes Sentinel Prime Sir" said the Jet Twins. Sentinel then headed for the ship's med bay.

Once Sentinel reached the med bay with Ultraviolet in his arms, Violet finally decided to speak up, "Sentinel I' m sorry…I guess I judged you too harshly in the beginning…."

That had caught Sentinel completely off guard. He had not expected Ultraviolet to apologize.

"Um apology accepted" Sentinel said since he couldn't really think anything else to say.

"Wait there's more" she said. "I also apologize for hitting you as well."

"Oh right, you did hit me" said Sentinel as he was heading towards the closest berth in the med bay.

"You actually forgot about that?"

"No, I did not forget."

"But still like I said, I'm sorry for doing that. It was unprofessional and uncalled for. Not to mention with you being a superior officer I understand that' I'll probably have to face the consequences for that when we return to Cybertron."

"Um, right…"said Sentinel. He didn't know why, but a part of him wished he didn't have to report that, but of course he knew he had too and Ultraviolet understood that. Normally he would be more than happy to report if subordinate did something out of line, but something was different this time. He wondered what it could be. Though he knew if he did report it would hurt her career in the Elite Guard and he could see that she truly did regret hitting him and of course Ultraviolet was mentally kicking herself for hitting her superior officer. Granted she did believe at the time he had doomed them all, but now she regretted it especially since she starting to develop some respect for him.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is… I was wrong about you…and thanks for helping me…." Ultraviolet said as Sentinel began to lay her down on the one of the med bay's berths.

"Um, you're welcomed…" Sentinel replied. "Besides you did help me out some back there to so let's call it even…."

Then the next thing they knew, they began to lean closer to each other and once again their lips touched and they began to share another kiss. Ultraviolet wrapped her arms around Sentinel's neck, while Sentinel wrapped his arms around her. This kiss lasted a little longer than the last one. It ended when Ultraviolet realized what was happening and broke away from Sentinel and gently pushed him away from her.

"Sentinel, we can't do this" she said.

"What do you mean?" Sentinel asked.

"What I mean is we shouldn't engage in any kind of relationship that isn't professional" said Ultraviolet. "Since we're both in the Elite Guard and you are ranked above me, so we should keep anything between us strictly professional."

"I guess you have a point there" said Sentinel. "I think we can both agree that we don't want to put our careers at risk. Maybe we should just keep this, the other kiss, and maybe you hitting me to ourselves. The Council and Ultra Magnus don't really need to know every little detail of what's transpired here."

"I…I guess you're right…" replied Ultraviolet.

Then Jazz entered the med bay. "Hey SP I just wanted to let you know that everything is up and running and we can had back to Cybertron."

"Already?" asked Sentinel, feeling surprised that the repair work was finished so quickly.

"Well, you see, the thing is SP it turns out the Cons did some repair work on our ship in order to access the files we have in our computers looking for any info on Megatron."

"But we didn't bring any files on him with us" said Sentinel.

"Yeah, if they had found anything of use to them on the ship then most likely they wouldn't have used torture to try to get the info out of us." said Jazz.

"I guess that's true" said Sentinel.

"Anyway, I came to get you because right after we got things up and running again, we got a transmission from Ultra Magnus and he wants to speak with you." Jazz added.

"Alright, thanks Jazz" and he stepped out of the med bay leaving Jazz with Ultraviolet.

"How are you doing?" Jazz asked her.

"Well other than a busted leg, I'm okay" she replied.

Jazz managed a small smile, but at the same time was feeling some concern for Ultraviolet. But it wasn't just because of her leg because he figured it could be repaired and if it was beyond repair then Cybertron Command would have a new leg made for her. His concern mostly had to do with something else. Since he had been friends with Violet and her sister Hyper for a long time, he knew that ever since the incident with her ex-boyfriend, Ultraviolet had been having trouble putting herself out there again and top on of that she had always been a little of a career woman. So with those things in mind, he could she was in sticky situation, especially with the kissing Sentinel thing. But of course he knew her well enough to know that she wasn't going to open up about it right away. He figured maybe Hyper would probably give him the down low after Violet had a chance to talk to her.

"Do you want me to grab you some Energon or something?" Jazz asked Ultraviolet.

"Sure" Ultraviolet replied and Jazz left the med bay leaving Ultraviolet to think about her current situation.

She knew that as long as they kept quite about the kissing and the hitting incident, both she and Sentinel could keep their careers in tact. But still she knew she had to get what feeling shorted out. From this mission she had to admit she learned that there more to Sentinel than on the surface and he did have his good points. But still, she didn't want to have romantic feelings for him, considering that he was her superior officer and plus just because he had some good point didn't mean he wouldn't break her spark, and spark break was something she did not want to go through again. So she convinced herself that maybe trying to staying out a relationship would be for best in the end.

Once Sentinel had left the med bay, he put his fingers up to his lip remember that kiss he just had with Ultraviolet and the one before. He had to admit they weren't that bad, but still he had to admit that Ultraviolet had a point. With his position in the Elite Guard, it would be tricky pursuing a relationship with someone who was of a lower rank. Granted it would be nice to have somebody in his life, but on the other hand it still felt too soon to move on to someone else, not to mention Ultraviolet didn't seem all that interested. So he thought maybe it was for the best. Besides why bother even loving again, especially since one never knows when the one they love can be taken away from them….

When Sentinel arrived in the bridge of ship, he made contact with Ultra Magnus.

"Sentinel Prime, you were supposed to have given us an update on your mission two solar ago. What has happened?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Well, we had a run in with some Decepticons" Sentinel answered. "They wanted information on Megatron, but don't worry we didn't tell them anything. Anyway we managed to defeat them and trap them here on this planet, Archa 7. But we've taken some heavy damage in the process. So we need to return to Cybertron for some repairs."

"Alright" said Ultra Magnus. "I'll send another team to complete your original mission and another to gather up those Decepticons who have encountered, so that you and your team can concentrate on recovering. Also once you and your team have recovered, I'll have something important to discuss with you."

"Yes Sir and Thank you" replied Sentinel and both sides cut off the transmission. Though this left Sentinel wondering what Ultra Magnus wanted to talk to him about.

Meanwhile on Cybertron, Hyper and Bumblebee were sitting in the waiting room at a medical center, both of them feeling concerned for Blurr's well being.

After some time passed Ratchet finally came into the waiting room.

"Is Blurr gonna be okay" Hyper asked.

"Physically yes, mentally and emotionally is another story…" said Ratchet.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Bumblebee.

"Well from looking into it, he seems to shows signs of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, which is no surprise, considering what Shockwave had done to him. And you say he was racing with you guys, right?"

"Yeah" said Hyper.

"Well we think that maybe him running may had triggered a traumatic memory, which resulting in him passing out. In other words he can't quite run like he used."

"I'm such an idiot" Hyper said. 'I noticed he was different from usual, in yet I didn't do anything to help him. Why did I have to act like such a brat?"

"Well, you can still make it up to him" said Ratchet. "He's awake now, so maybe you should go talk to him. Also with some consoling, there is a small chance he might be his normal self again someday."

Hyper was a quite for a minute and then said "I can't face him right now. Can you tell him that I'm sorry?" Then Hyper ran out of the med bay as fast as she could.

**A.N.: **_Sorry that the fight wasn't so great. Man those things are hard to write. Also I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but ship they're using isn't the Steel Haven. They were given a smaller ship for their mission._


End file.
